The Hellcat's
by wanderingboy
Summary: One night, Fujimai Toujou decides to leaver her husband, taking her three kittens with her. The twins kittens Issei and Kuroka, the two year old twins, the latter of which being born just before his twin sister. And the single kitten Shirone Toujou, the one year old baby sister. As Fujimai leaves, she calls in a favour from her best friend, a Devil named Venelana Gremory.
1. The Gremory's and a marriage contract

The Hellcat's

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(Kuoh, Japan, 11:47pm)

"Screw him! Experimenting on his own kids like that." Yelled a black and white haired Nekoshou in anger as she drove away from her 'husbands' house, she had just found her husband experimenting on her kittens and she was pissed

Fujimai Toujou is both white and black haired Nekoshou, with black hair on the left, and white hair on the right. The colour of her cat ears contrasts her hair colour, as she has a white coloured left ear, while she has a black coloured right ear. Fujimai has nine tails, with the tails being white with black tips.

In the back of the car, three kittens were woken up by their mother yelling. They started crying their eyes out since it was late, Fujimai started to panic, so she quickly pulled over into a layby.

"Sorry kittens, mommy had to say some bad words." Apologized Fujimai as she undid her seatbelt and turned around to face her three young kittens, who were sitting on the back seats

In the left seat, sat Issei Toujou. He is both black and white haired, with black being on the right, and white on the left. The colour of his cat ears contrasts his hair colour, as he has a white coloured right ear, while he has a black coloured left ear. Issei has a single black tail, with a white tip. Issei is a two-year-old male Nekoshou, one of the few males of his kind. He is the older brother, of the two other kittens in the car.

In the middle seat, sat Shirone Toujou. She is also both white and black haired, with black being on the left, and white on the right. The colour of her cat ears contrasts her hair colour, as she has a white coloured left ear, while he has a black coloured right ear. Shirone has a single white tail, with a black tip. Shirone is almost a one-year-old Nekoshou, the youngest out of her siblings.

On the right seat, sat Kuroka Toujou. She is also both black and white haired, with black being on the right and white on the left. The colour of her ears also contrasts her hair colour, as she has a black ear on the right, and a white on the left. Kuroka has a single black tail, with a white tip. Kuroka is a two-year-old Nekoshou, she is the twin sister of Issei and older sister to Shirone.

"I know what will cheer you up." Said Fujimai happily as she turned to her right to face the passenger seat

On the passenger seat sat a small green bag, it contained everything Fujimai could grab as she stormed out. She started rummaging through to find what she needed, after a minute, she found what she was looking for. It was three small baby cups, black, white and black/white. The black one was Kuroka's favourite, the white one was Shirone's favourite and black and white one was Issei's favourite. Fujimai smiled as she reached back into the bag again, she pulled out a small thermo flask. The flask contained a special milk recipe, that had been used by Nekoshou and Nekomata kind for generations. Fujimai opened the lid and took in a good sniff, the formula smelled great. Even though it was for kittens from 1 to 4, most still loved it when they were older.

In the back, Issei, Kuroka and Shirone suddenly stopped crying and started to purr happily. They smelled the milk and they wanted it now. So, with their tiny little arms, they reached out towards their mother who just smiled happily.

"Here you go, kittens." Said Fujimai happily as she passed each of her three kittens their cups. As soon as their cups came into their reach, Issei, Kuroka and Shirone started happily gulping down the formula. Fujimai smiled happily as she turned back around to pore herself some, she needed it after what just happened.

Fujimai drank hers slowly, savouring the taste. While she drank, she had a chance to think calmly. She needed to find herself and her kittens a place to stay, but they were in the human world. This presented its own problems, Fujimai didn't know what to do. Then she remembered her best friend Venelana, but they hadn't talked since Issei was born. She had completely forgotten to talk to Venelana, even though she promised to.

"Hugh…" sighed Fujimai as she slumped into her seat "Let's hope Venelana will help me." As she moved her right hand up to her ear

(Gremory mansion, main living room, Underworld)

Venelana was sitting with Grayfia on the sofa, both were enjoying some red wine. They had been chatting for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet. As today, Lord Phoenix had been on and on about marrying Venelana's daughter, Rias to his youngest son Riser. Venelana was highly against it, Riser was just like his brothers, arrogant, aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. Both knew that if they allowed the marriage, it would allow for them to put the Phoenix's in their place. The only person in the Phoenix clan they got along with was Lady Phoenix herself, Aphrodite Phoenix was her name.

"I don't like this one bit." Complained Venelana as she took another sip of wine

"I know Vena, but I can't see a way out of this." Said Grayfia trying her best to comfort her best friend

It was at that point a purple magic circle appeared at Venelana's right ear, Grayfia was shocked, there was only one person with a direct line to Venelana with that colour magic circle. It was Fujimai.

"Hey Venelana." Said Fujimai nervously as her voice came through her magic portal, she didn't know how Venelana was going to react

"Fujimai, it's been some time." Said Venelana happily shocked hearing her one of her best friends' voices again after so long

"Two, almost three years." Said Fujimai sadly "Listen, I'm sorry for not calling for so long, I got… preoccupied." As Fujimai turned back around to see Issei, Kuroka and Shirone were happily asleep again

"You got knocked up? Didn't you?" asked Venelana happily

"Wha...?" gasped Fujimai shocked "How did you know?"

"Fuji, we've known each other for years." Laughed Venelana as she used her nickname for Fujimai "So, what's their name?" asked Venelana thinking it was just one kitten Fujimai had

"Names." Corrected Fujimai earning a shocked gasp from Venelana and Grayfia "I have a pair of twins, their names are Issei and Kuroka, both of them are two-years-old. And I have a younger daughter named Shirone, she is almost one-years-old." She said happily as she looked at the happy sleeping faces of her three kittens

"Congratulations, Fuji." Said Venelana and Grayfia happily

"Thanks, it's also great to see you as well Grayfia." Thanked Fujimai happily as she greeted Grayfia

"But, you're not the only one to add another little one to the family." Said Venelana happily

"You got pregnant again?" asked Fujimai shocked "What's their name?"

"Her name is Rias." Said Venelana as she could hear Fujimai squeal happily as Fujimai knew Venelana wanted a daughter

"Congratulations!" said Fujimai happily "Any luck with you Grayfia?"

"Sadly no." said Grayfia sadly as she looked down at her glass of wine

"Don't worry Grayfia, your time will come." Said Fujimai trying her best to comfort Grayfia as she knew Grayfia always wanted a son or daughter "If I could give you one of my mating seasons, I would." Joked Fujimai as her mating could be a real pain sometimes

Grayfia laughed, her mood had improved slightly.

"This isn't just a social call, is it?" asked Venelana as she smiled at her daughter-In-Law before she turned to a more serious voice

"I forgot how good you were at reading people, Vena." Sighed Fujimai as Venelana was really good at reading her since they'd known each other since the Great War ended "This isn't a social call, I need a place to stay for a while."

"Why, what happened?" asked Venelana shocked last she knew, Fujimai was happily married

"Remember, my husband?" asked Fujimai waiting a few seconds, so Venelana and Grayfia could remember "Well, he decided to experiment on my kittens." As Fujimai finished Venelana and Grayfia's blood ran cold, they may be pure-blooded Devils but there was still a line that even devils wouldn't cross

"HE DID WHAT?!" yelled Venelana angrily as her power flared around her "WHERE IS HE?" demanded Venelana, both Grayfia and Fujimai both shivered in fear, Venelana was like that. One minute, she could be calm and motherly, the next? A forced to be feared.

"He's spending some time with Hades." Explained Fujimai as she looked towards the place, she once called home with her husband, only to hear an explosion and see a massive ball of flames rise into the air "Serves him right, die by your own experiments you love so much." thought Fujimai darkly

"Good." Said Venelana darkly as she calmed down as she heard the explosion "Will you need one or two rooms?"

"Thank you so much Venelana." Thanked Fujimai as both Venelana and Grayfia could start to hear Fujimai start to cry happily "Sniff… just one will do." Said Fujimai happily between sniffs "Make it one cot, they always sleep together." As Shirone wouldn't sleep on her own, she would only sleep with Fujimai at her side or her older siblings or both

"Alright." Said Venelana happily as she turned to Grayfia "Grayfia?" asked Venelana as she turned to her daughter-in-law

"Of course." Said Grayfia happily as she placed her wine glass back down on the table, then quickly left to have Fujimai's old room prepared

"Okay, you should be able to teleport in now." Said Venelana as she quickly added Fujimai onto the list that were allowed to teleport in through the mansion protective barrier

"Thanks Vena, I'll be there in a second." Thanked Fujimai as the portal by Venelana's ear disappeared

After a few minutes, Fujimai teleported into the Gremory main living room, her green bag in her right hand. Issei, Kuroka and Shirone appeared on the ground, wrapped up sleeping together. A Nyaaing snoring sound could be heard as the three young kittens slept.

"Aww!" awed Venelana happily as she saw the three sleeping kittens "They're so cute!"

"Thank you, Venelana, they take after me." Thanked Fujimai bring Venelana's attention to her

In Venelana's eyes, Fujimai was even more beautiful than the last time they met. Motherhood had shaped Fujimai's body to perfection. Venelana smiled as she got up and walked right up to Fujimai, she then slapped her across the cheek.

"Okay, I dissevered that." Said Fujimai as she rubbed her cheek

"Yes, you do." Said Venelana as she was mad that Fujimai didn't keep in touch, Venelana's mood changed from mad to happy very quickly as she brought Fujimai into a hug "This is for finally calling."

"Thank you, Vena." Thanked Fujimai as she returned the hug

Grayfia then walked into the room and saw the two hugging, she couldn't help but smile. "Hello Lady, Fuji." Greeted Grayfia happily with as she gave a small curtsy, she knew how much Fujimai hated being called Lady

"Grayfia, for the love of the dead God." Sighed Fujimai as Venelana released her from the hug so she could face Grayfia "How many times have I told you not to call me that." As she pointed at Grayfia in a fake rage

"My deepest apologises Fuji." Said Grayfia happily as Fujimai brought her into a hug

"So, these are your three lovely kittens." Said Venelana as she bent down, picked Issei up and held him close to her

"Yes, I was blessed to have such lovely kittens." Said Fujimai as she smiled a mother's smile as she bent down and pick up Shirone

Grayfia bent down and picked up Kuroka "I'm guessing this little one is Kuroka." Guessed Grayfia as she used her free hand and gently traced it through Kuroka's lovely black and white

"And this is Issei." Guessed Venelana as she also used her free hand to gently move it through Issei's black and white hair

"You're correct and this little one is Shirone." Said Fujimai happily as she gently rubbed her nose against her youngest kittens, still asleep Shirone let out a happy purr as she reached out and grabbed her mother's nose

"I think we should place them in their cot, it's very late." Said Venelana as it was very late for the young kittens

"Yes, we can baby them later." Agreed Grayfia as while she wanted to spend hours playing with them, they had to wait until they were awake "Your old room has been prepared, do you remember the way?"

"Yes, I do remember." answered Fujimai as she quickly grabbed her green bag "But, on another note, shouldn't that young lady be in bed?" asked Fujimai as pointed to the door

Venelana and Grayfia turned towards the door, behind one of the door frames hid a small red headed girl, she was dressed in deep crimson PJ'S, she was only 2-years-old, she carrying a small black stuffed cat. Her name was Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family. Rias was shocked at the fact she was discovered, as she thought she was doing a good job of hiding.

"Rias, why are you up?" asked Venelana slightly angry as Rias should've been in bed by 7pm

"Couldn't sleep." Protested Rias as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand, then the young Rias saw Fujimai, Issei, Kuroka and Shirone "Kittie's!" yelled Rias happily as she ran to hug Fujimai

As Rias passed Grayfia, Grayfia used her free hand to grab Rias by the collar. "You shouldn't do that Rias-sama! It's very rude." Said Grayfia as she told off Rias

The young Rias pouted, she loved cats. So, when she was denied, she pouted angrily.

"It's alright Grayfia, she's just a child." Said Fujimai smiling as she walked up to Rias "You're Rias, right?"

"Yes, I'm Rias. Who are you?" asked Rias happily as she looked up awing the older cat woman

"I'm Fujimai, I'm a close friend of your mother and Grayfia." Answered Fujimai with a smile

"Can you play with me?" asked Rias happily as she really wanted to play now

"It's way past your bedtime young lady." Said Fujimai sternly as Rias looked down sadly "But, if you go back to your room and go straight to sleep. Then tomorrow I promise I'll play with you." Promised Fujimai

"You promise?" asked Rias happily

"Yep." answered Fujimai smiling happily

"Pinkie promise?" asked Rias as she held out her right pinkie

Fujimai smiled, Rias was just like her kittens "Pinkie promise." Promised Fujimai happily as she used her free hand to take Rias's pinkie with her own

Rias giggled happily "Okay!" said Rias happily as she hugged Fujimai before she ran off to her room

"She's adorable." Said Fujimai happily

"Sorry about that, she really loves cats." Sighed Venelana but at the same time she couldn't help but smile

"It's alright." laughed Fujimai waving it off as nothing too big "I think Rias and my kittens are going to get along great." Explained Fujimai happily as the three started making their way to Fujimai's old room, carrying the still sleeping young kittens

As soon as Issei, Kuroka and Shirone were placed in their new cot, the cuddled up to each other and acted like nothing had happened. The three older women couldn't help but smile, the three together were so cute. Issei and Kuroka had their little sister cuddled up tightly between them, Issei and Kuroka cared deeply for their younger sister.

Fujimai also decided to turn in for the night, after what had happened today, she needed a good night's sleep. Venelana and Grayfia left the four kittens to sleep and decided it was best for them to turn in as well, they both had a lot of things to do in the morning.

(The next morning)

The next morning, as the first rays of artificial sun pierced through the crimson curtains, it hit the cot that three sleeping kittens were in. As the light rays travelled across their faces, it started to wake them up. Issei was the first to wake out of his siblings, and the last thing he remembered was his mother's car. So, waking up in an unknown room scared him, which was shown by his tail hanging low, so he quickly started nudging his twin and younger sister. Kuroka and Shirone quickly woke up, at first, they weren't too happy. Like their brother, they got up when they wanted and were unhappy for a while if they were woken up.

"Where are we?" asked Kuroka scared as she looked around the room, her tail hung low indicating she was scared

"Momma!" yelled Shirone panicking as she saw their mother asleep on the bed, she tried to crawl over to her, but she was stopped by the cot's bars

Issei quickly crawled over next to his sister's and formed his hands into a cup, Kuroka and Shirone knew what their brother was planning. They had done it several times before, so Kuroka crawled up to her brother and used him to climb up and out of the cot. Then Shirone stepped onto her brother's hands, Issei then lifted his younger sister up so she could climb over the bars and be caught by Kuroka, who placed her on her shoulders. Shirone reached back down into the cot to grab her brother's hands, together with her sister they pulled Issei out and landed in a small heap on the ground.

Then they had the problem was getting to their mother, who was on a bed they couldn't climb up by themselves. So, they did the same thing they did a few seconds ago, Issei lifted Kuroka up, which then allowed him to lift up Shirone, which then allowed Kuroka and Shirone to lift up their brother onto the bed. Then the three young kittens crawled over to their mother, who was sleeping peacefully.

Fujimai's was lying on her left arm, she was enjoying her first real night of sleep in a long time. She was so happy she was even purring as she slept, her nine tails slowly patted against the bed, creating a soft beating sound as they tapped the soft bed. But her sleep wouldn't last long, as her three kittens had started pushing their mothers' right arm.

"Nghh…" groaned Fujimai as she slowly started waking up as Issei, Kuroka and Shirone started pushing their mothers arm harder

"Momma!" yelled Shirone as she pushed as hard as her small arms would allow her

"Nghh…" groaned Fujimai as she awoke slowly, she slowly sat up in her bed. "How did you three get out of your cot?" asked Fujimai as she yawned

"We climbed out." answered Issei as the three of them crawled up to their mother and hugged her

"We did know." Started Kuroka as Fujimai looked at her three kittens and could tell they were scared

"Where we were." Said Shirone finishing her sisters' sentence

"I'm sorry kittens." Apologized Fujimai as she could tell she really scared them "But, we had to get away from your father." explained Fujimai to her kittens as she brought them into a hug

"Daddy can't hurt us?" asked Issei as the experiments their sorry excuse of a father performed on them hurt

"No, he can't, not anymore." answered Fujimai happily as she rubbed each of her kitten's nose's making them purr happily "And to answer your first question, we're staying at a close friend of mine."

"Are they nice?" asked Kuroka as the three of them had only met other supernatural species, (Of course they didn't know) since they couldn't hide their ears and tail yet.

"Yes, they are." Answered Fujimai happily reassuring her kittens "One of my friends even had a daughter, she's the same age as you two." As she ruffled Issei's and Kuroka's hair, both purred happily for a few seconds "But, before we met them, I think you three need a bath." said Fujimai saw her kitten's eyes sparkle, they loved water and bath times

Fujimai smiled happily as she picked Shirone up, she knew the bed was to tall for Shirone to get off safely. Fujimai slid herself off the bed, quickly followed by Issei and Kuroka. Fujimai then started to walk towards a door that led to the private Japanese bathroom, she opened it as she could all three of her kitten's gasp happily. The bathroom was much bigger than the one they had back at Kuoh, Fujimai placed Shirone down and told her three kittens to undress. All three quickly changed as Fujimai went and filled the tub and set the water to just the right temperature. Because, in a matter of seconds, there was three waiting kittens ready to get in. Issei, Kuroka and Shirone jumped happily in sync, as their tiny tails swayed happily in sync.

"Calm down, I haven't put in the shampoo yet." Laughed Fujimai as she grabbed the baby shampoo and filled the tub with just the right amount, giving the water a good shake, making it bubble up in a matter of seconds. Fujimai was about to say they could finally go in, but her kittens beat her to it and jumped in and started playing.

Fujimai let out a chuckle as she walked to her kitten's clothes and started placing them in the laundry bin. After she was finished, she started taking off her own clothes. As she was doing so, she spotted some fresh clothes laid out for them by Grayfia. "Of course, Grayfia would." Thought Fujimai happily, as Grayfia had prepared everything that Fujimai and her kittens would need.

Fujimai then joined her three happily playing kittens in the bath, as time went on, Fujimai played and washed all three of her kittens. After 30 minutes, all four of them were ready to get out, much to Issei's, Kuroka's and Shirone's disappointment, otherwise they would turn into prunes. Fujimai quickly dried off her three kittens, then all four got dressed. Grayfia had given then all classic Japanese style clothes, Kuroka had a black kimono with a red interior, Shirone had a white kimono also with a red interior and finally, Issei had a black and white Hakama, with a red interior and matching black trousers to match. Fujimai herself, had a light brown Kimono with a red interior.

"Wow! I forgot how good Venelana's and Grayfia's great fashion sense was." Said Fujimai happily as she looked at her three kittens smiling at how cute they looked "Ah! Here we go!" she said happily as she rummaged through her green bag to find her phone "Say cheese!" as she turned on her phone and tapped the camera app

"Cheese!" said Issei, Kuroka and Shirone happily as they lined up with Shirone in-between her two older siblings

A few seconds later Fujimai's camera flashed, saving the memory forever. "Alright, it's time for you three to meet them." Said Fujimai happily as she placed her phone in her kimono "Follow me very closely, this place is very big." Explained Fujimai as she started to walk out of her room, her kittens following closely behind

Issei, Kuroka and Shirone gasped at the size of just the corridor, they had never seen anything so huge before. Hundreds of maids and butlers started passing them, all smiled warmly to the young kittens. Fujimai laughed as she picked Shirone up, then gestured to follow her, after a few second her young kittens started to follow her. But they didn't get far as Issei, Kuroka and Shirone would start asking questions or look into a room every few minutes. In all, it took 30 minutes to get to the living room door. A single French style maid was waiting outside for them, she smiled happily.

"My lady, Lady Fujimai and her children are here." Said the maid as she turned around and knocked on the door

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Grayfia on the other side, she had a happy smile on her face. "Bring us some refreshments, please." Asked Grayfia kindly to the maid

"Of course." Said the maid as she bowed and left to prepare some refreshments for them

"Good morning, Grayfia." greeted Fujimai happily as she felt Issei and Kuroka hide behind her legs while Shirone buried her face into her mother's chest.

Grayfia couldn't help but let out a happy chuckle as she smiled, Issei, Kuroka and Shirone were even cuter now than they were asleep. "Good morning, Fujimai." As she smiled at the young kittens, before she turned and gestured to follow her

As the five walked into the room, they were greeted by only two other devils. One was Venelana, she was sitting on the sofa enjoying a cup of tea. Then there was Rias, she was lying on her stomach by her mother's feet, playing with her stuffed cat toy. Half a cup of lemonade sat on the coffee table, a single black straw laid in it.

"Good morning, Fuji." Greeted Venelana happily as she placed her cup of tea on the table next to Rias's drink "I hope you slept well." As she got up and walked up to Fujimai

"I did, thank you." thanked Fujimai happily "It was the best sleep I've had in years."

"I'm happy to hear that." Said Venelana happily "Rias, come here." She asked as Rias got up and walked to her mother's side

"Good morning, Rias." Said Fujimai happily

"Good morning, Fujimai." Greeted Rias happily as she had waited at what felt like hours to see Fujimai again

"Mommy, who's this?" asked Issei as he peaked around his mother's leg's with his twin while Shirone took her face out of her mother's chest and looked at the red-haired young girl. The three young kittens tails had raised straight up, telling their mother her kittens wanted to be friendly with Rias.

"Issei, Kuroka, Shirone. This is Rias, she's two-years-old." Said Fujimai as she introduced Rias to her three kittens

"Hi!" greeted Rias happily

"Why don't you four go and play?" suggested Fujimai as the maid from before brought in some fresh tea, lemonade while another maid brought some of Rias's toys

All four nodded in agreement, so after a few seconds Fujimai placed Shirone on the ground. Then she went and joined her brother and sister to play with Rias, everyone in the room couldn't help but smile. Fujimai then joined Venelana and Grayfia on the sofa, the maid from the door had prepared a cup of fresh tea for them.

"Where is Zeoticus and Sirzech's?" asked Fujimai as she took a sip of tea, enjoying the rich taste

"My husband is busy dealing with Lord cooked turkey, he's trying to get his son Riser, married to my Rias." Said Venelana sadly as she looked into her cup of tea "While everyone wants to put the Phoenix's in place, I don't want it to be this way." explained Venelana as recently the Phoenix's had been getting rather big for their boots, so they needed taking down a beg or two.

"A marriage contract?" asked Fujimai shocked "Really?" asked Fujimai as she knew devils had been doing them since they first began, but usually, they were between teens not toddlers!

"It was my husband's idea." Sighed Venelana as she sipped her tea

"Sirzech's is pissed and since he can't do anything about it, he's even more pissed." explained Grayfia as she remembered when her husband found out about it, let's just say they had to rebuild a large part of the mansion

"Why not just fight him?" asked Fujimai as she was known to never shy away from a fight "Or has the Brown-haired Ruin Princess lost her touch?" asked Fujimai with a smirk as she shot a playful look at Venelana

Venelana punched Fuji's arm playfully as she laughed "While that would be fun, I have to think of the repercussions." Laughed Venelana as she really wanted to kick the shit out of Riser, his two brothers and their father, but, if she was to do that, it would create a huge problem after.

"True." Agreed Fujimai as she turned to watch the children play, they were getting along greatly, this gave her an idea "I think I have an idea…" explained Fujimai as an idea came into her head

"Hmm?" hummed Venelana wondering what Fujimai had in in mind

"You could place Issei and Rias into a contract." Suggested Fujimai as Venelana and Grayfia gave Fujimai a look of shock "If anything, you can use it to protect Rias from Riser. When Rias grows up and if she is in love with my Issei, then they can keep the contract. Or, if Rias doesn't love Issei, she can use it to protect herself until she finds the person she loves." Continued Fujimai listing just a few of the benefits

"Hmm." Hummed Venelana as she took in what Fujimai said, she had to agree, Fujimai made some great points. And, if Issei and Rias were to marry, it would tie together the Abe clan with the Gremory clan, which would form an even closer relationship with the other Nekomata/Nekoshou clans "Your opinion Grayfia?" asked Venelana as she turned to her daughter-in-law

"I see nothing wrong with it, it is as Fuji says, this will benefit us." agreed Grayfia after a few seconds of thinking it over

"Well then, Grayfia, go tell my husband of this proposition." Said Venelana happily as she decided to go with Fujimai's suggestion

"With pleasure." Said Grayfia happily as the Gremory clan magic circle quickly appeared under making her teleport to the Phoenix mansion

"Mom." Said Issei as he ran up to his mother's leg and tugged on her Kimono

"What is it sweetie?" asked Fujimai as she picked up her son and placed him on her right knee

"We're hungry." explained Issei as Fujimai and Venelana could hear the rumble of four tiny stomachs signalled that they were indeed hungry

"Well, it is lunch and you three haven't had any breakfast yet." Laughed Fujimai as she had to admit, she was hungry herself

"Well then, it was a good thing I called the kitchen ahead." Said Venelana as she smiled "The kitchen should have a feast ready."

"You had this planned, didn't you?" asked Fujimai as she knew Venelana always liked to surprise her whenever she came over

"I have no idea what you're talking about Fuji." Said Venelana acting innocent as she laughed innocently

Fujimai just rolled her eyes as Kuroka, Shirone and Rias walked over to them. Issei slid of his mother's lap as Shirone reached out to be picked up. Fujimai smiled down to Shirone as she bent down and picked her up, the small group then left the living room and made their way to the dining room.

Arthurs notes:

Lady Phoenix's name is the name of the Greek Goddess of love, which is a reference to her loving and caring personality

(Update 28/02/19)

Added a better description of Fujimai's, Issei's, Kuroka's and Shirone's hair, ear and tail colour.


	2. The Sitri's, Riser Phoenix, the Abe clan

The Hell cat's

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(2:30 PM, Gremory Mansion Living room)

Lunch had been a feast; all kinds of exotic food had been prepared. The rarest types of fish had been prepared for Fujimai and her three kittens, the finest wine for the adults and the best juice for the kids.

During lunch, Fujimai, Venelana and Grayfia had a chance to talk and catch up on lost time. Of cause, Grayfia remembered that she couldn't hold her alcohol, so she only planned to have a few glasses, but Fujimai managed to get her drink enough to just send her over her limit.

After having their fill of food and drinks, Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Issei, Kuroka, Rias and Shirone made their way back to the living room. As soon as the group got to the living room, Issei, Kuroka, Rias and Shirone went straight back to playing with their toys.

"Mommy, can you put the TV on please?" asked Rias politely as she walked up to her mother and looked up cutely to her

"Sure." Said Venelana as she smiled down at her daughter as she rubbed her hair

"Thanks, mommy." Said Rias happily thanking her mother as she hugged her mother's legs before she quickly turned around and went back to join Issei, Kuroka and Shirone on the floor

Venelana happily smiled as she started to walk towards the other sofa, which had one of her best friends laughing at her slightly drunk daughter-in-law. She couldn't help but laugh, Fujimai liked to tease Grayfia about her low alcohol tolerance. Though, it wasn't only Grayfia, Fujimai liked to tease. Fujimai would tease everyone, as she could out drink pretty much everyone.

"I forgot you couldn't hold your alcohol, Grayfia." Laughed Fujimai as she laughed at the slightly tipsy Grayfia sitting across from her

"Not all of us have alcohol brewing, in the family." Argued Grayfia back at Fujimai since Fujimai had downed a few bottles of wine

Rice wine brewing was in Fujimai's blood, it was in the blood of all of her kind. Her kinds rice wine was known by all species, human or supernatural. It had made them lots of money, making them one of the richest races alive. Of cause, this made them a lot of enemies. So, everything was kept under a very close guard. Not even their most trusted friends would be told the recipe, meaning all those that did get their hands on the recipe, stole it.

Fujimai just laughed "Maybe if you drank more often, your tolerance would go up." Said Fujimai teasing Grayfia as she barely ever drank

"I think that might happen now, since you're here Fuji." Laughed Venelana as she sat down with Fujimai and Grayfia

"I most certainly think it will, mother." Said a male voice laughing happily

Venelana, Grayfia and Fujimai, slightly turned their heads to face the door. Just inside the doorway, stood a group of 2 adult males, 2 adult females and 1 female child. The two males were Zeoticus Gremory and Sirzechs's Lucifer, father and son. The three females were Shimizu Sitri, Serafall Leviathan and Sona Sitri, mother and two daughters.

Fujimai smiled happily seeing Zeoticus, Sirzechs's, Shimizu and Serafall again. Though, she had to wonder who the female child was. She had the same black hair as Shimizu and Serafall, meaning that she was either Shimizu's second daughter or she was Serafall's first daughter.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" asked Fujimai as the group walked up to her

The young Sona looked up curiously at the unknown cat eared woman, she didn't know who the who the white-haired, cat eared female was. Even aged only two, she could the unknown women was strong, like her sister.

"It has, Lady Fujimai." Said Sirzechs's with a smile as he knew how much Fujimai hated being called Lady

Fujimai walked right up to Sirzechs's and slapped his left cheek, a small shockwave could be seen for a brief second.

"You deserve that." Commented Shimizu as she shakes her head disappointed

"Ow." Moaned Sirzechs's in pain as he rubbed his left cheek "Not worth it." As he forgot how bad Fujimai's slaps could be

"Hugh." Sighed Shimizu as she faced Fujimai "Anyways, it's been too long, Fuji." Continued Shimizu happily as she hugged and quickly kissed Fujimai on the lips

"In deed it has." Said Fujimai as she happily returned the action

As soon as Fujimai and Shimizu parted from the hug, Serafall jumped into Fujimai's arms. "Fuji!" squealed Serafall happily in the hug as she kissed Fujimai as well

"It great to see you again, Little Levia." Laughed Fujimai happily "You haven't changed." Continued Fujimai happily as the two of them parted from the hug and kiss

"It's good to see you again Fujimai." Said Zeoticus happily as he hugged Fujimai "I'm sorry to hear about what happened with your husband, what he did is unforgivable."

"Thanks, Zeoticus." Thanked Fujimai as she parted from the hug and looked down at Sona

Shimizu noticed that Fujimai was looking down at her second daughter Sona, and noticed that she was looking curiously at Fujimai. "Sona, be a good girl and introduce yourself." Said Shimizu sweetly as she placed her right hand on Sona's left shoulder

"I'm Sona Sitri, I'm two-years-old." Said Sona happily since her mother knew who this woman was

"It's nice to meet you Sona, I'm Fujimai." Greeted Fujimai with a smile as she held out her right hand for Sona to shake

But, before Sona could shake Fujimai's hand. Venelana and Grayfia walked up to joined the group, Issei, Kuroka, Rias and Shirone quickly following behind them.

"Big brother!" squealed Rias happily as she ran and jumped into her brothers' arms

"Hey Ria!" said Sirzechs's happily as he hugged his younger sister, lifting her slightly up in the air

"Mommy, who's this?" asked Issei as he looked at Sona along with his two sisters

"Issei, Kuroka, Shirone. This is Sona, she's two-years-old." Said Fujimai happily introducing her kittens to Sona

"Hi! I'm Issei, I'm also two-years-old" said Issei as he happily introduced himself

"Hi! I'm Kuroka, I'm also two-years-old." Said Kuroka happily introducing herself

"Hi! I'm Shirone, I'm one-years-old." Said Shirone happily introducing herself

Sirzechs's finally placed Rias back on the ground "Sona!" said Rias happily as she ran and hugged Sona

"Hey Rias." Said Sona happily hugging her friend back

"Mommy, can we play with Sona, please?" asked Rias cutely as she looked up to her mother

"Sure." Said Venelana happily smiling down at her daughter "I've already got a maid to bring your toys in." continued Venelana as she rubbed the top of her daughter's head

"Thank you, mommy!" thanked Rias happily as she hugged her mothers' legs

Just then, a maid brought in Rias's toys and placed them on the ground where Rias usually laid. In a matter of seconds, the five children were already on the floor playing with the toys. Everyone in the room, smiled happily as they watched the children play.

"Should we sit?" suggested Fujimai as she didn't really want to talk in the doorway

"Yes, I think we should." Said Venelana as everyone made their way to the sofas

"Bring us some refreshments, please." Asked Venelana to the closest maid "And bring some for the children too, I guess it won't take long until they're hungry."

"Of course, My Lady." Said the maid as she bowed then quickly left to tell the kitchen to prepare some refreshments

Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Zeoticus, Sirzechs, Shimizu and Serafall happily made their way to the sofa and sat down. They had two almost three years to catch up on, and the 6 Devils were going to get every detail out of Fujimai. While they talked, they spared a few glances at the very happy children. Sona was getting along great with Issei, Kuroka and Shirone, besides Rias, they were the only other kids she'd meet that were around her age.

(4:00 PM)

"My Lord!" yelled a maid from outside of the Living room "You can't just barge in there!" yelled the maid getting slightly angry as she was cut off

"Shut up and know your place, maid!" yelled a male voice angrily, as he talked down to the maid "Riser will do as he damn pleases!" continued the male arrogantly as he could be heard getting closer to the Living room, more protests could be heard not only from the original maid

"Oh great." Groaned Venelana as she massaged her forehead as she recognised the male voice "I knew it wouldn't take long for him to get here."

On the floor, Issei, Kuroka, Shirone, Rias and Sona abruptly stopped playing when they heard the yelling, it scared them. Even as kids, they could tell that the unknown man was bad news.

Just then, the Living room doors burst open, with a loud bang. Then seconds later, a man that looked in his early 20's, he had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer, with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that isn't fully buttoned up, giving a slight view of his chest. That man was Riser Phoenix, youngest out of three brothers. Riser is known to be an arrogant, aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. He carried a very angry and annoyed look on his face, but his face also held determination. That determination was set on one thing, taking back what was promised to him.

"Riser!" Yelled Grayfia angrily, as she got up "You can't just barge in here!" yelled Grayfia angrily as she stepped in front of Riser, who had started walking towards the sofa "You are in the presence of two Devil Kings, bow." Ordered Grayfia firmly as she stopped Riser from walking towards the sofa

"Tch!" said Riser pissed as he looked over to the couch to see several very pissed of people, and the one woman he wished he'd never see again

After a few seconds, Riser bowed to Sirzechs's and Serafall, everyone could tell he was highly against the idea of bowing to anyone.

"Riser, what are you doing here?" asked Venelana as venom practically could be heard dripping from her words

"Lady Gremory." Started Riser trying to act civilised, but was doing a terrible job "I've come here wondering why you cancelled the marriage contract."

"I've placed my daughter in a marriage contract with my best friends' son, at least then I can make sure he grows up to respect women." Answered Venelana not even bothering to look at Riser any more "Unlike the over cooked turkey standing in the room, that's currently throwing a hissy fit." Laughed Venelana teasing Riser's current attitude, he wasn't acting like a grown Devil, he was acting like a child

As everyone listen to Venelana's description of Riser's attitude, they couldn't help but laugh. All of his life, Riser had been a spoiled brat. Always getting what he wants, when he wants. He'd probably never even heard the word 'no', so when Grayfia had told him no, he must've been pissed.

"How fucking dare they say no, to me Riser Phoenix!" thought Riser angrily as he watched the older Devil's and Nekoshou laugh at him for acting like a child "The Gremory's think they can do whatever they want, just because their son is a Devil king." Thought Riser getting even more angry "Riser gets what Riser wants, one way or another." Thought Riser darkly as he started to think of hatching an evil plot

"Is the little turkey going to cry?" asked Fujimai in a teasing voice as she looked at Riser

"Shut your mouth, Nekoshou!" spat Riser with venom "I am the mighty Riser Phoenix! A lowly cat like yourself has no right to speak to me!"

"Riser!" yelled Venelana darkly as she wasn't going to tolerate Riser insulting her friend "I…" continued Venelana about to put Riser in his place, but was cut off

"Leave Mommy alone, you big meanie!" hissed Issei, Kuroka and Shirone as they ran up and stood by their mother's side

Riser looked down at the three younger kittens, an evil smile appeared on his face. "An even lower cats like you should just shut up and bow!" spat Riser finally having enough of everyone treating him like nothing, he was the mighty Riser Phoenix, they should bow before him

When Issei, Kuroka and Shirone showed no signs of bowing down, Riser then proceeded to push Issei on to the ground, making him cry. While making everyone else extremely angry at him, he was attacking a child for crying out loud.

"Now hold on a minute…" yelled Sirzechs extremely angry, it was one thing to attack an adult, but a child?

Sirzechs's didn't have time to continue, Fujimai pulled back her right fist, which had been covered with a white flame, everyone could tell the flame was made to affect Devils. Fujimai then charged at Riser, aiming to connect her hand with Riser's stomach. After a mere millisecond, Fujimai's punch connected with Riser's stomach, as a huge shockwave appeared, Riser then coughed up his lunch. Fujimai's punch, then sent him flying backwards and through several walls, the remains of the 10th wall landed on him, cutting him deeply and covering him with dust. Riser didn't scream, he had to be conscious for that to happen and Riser hadn't been conscious since Fujimai's punch connected. A good 40 maids peered through the many Riser sized holes in the wall, they were shocked to say the least.

"I'm extremely sorry about what Riser said, Fujimai." Apologized Sirzechs as he was completely disgusted by how Riser acted "Shall I have to Guards hand over Riser to your family?" suggested Sirzechs as some of the Gremory Guards came and cuffed Riser with magic and then waited for Sirzechs's orders

Fujimai knew what Sirzechs's was doing, given who her mother was, with Riser insulting her and attacking her kittens it could mean war between their kinds "Please do." Answered Fujimai clearly still angry as she did a quick once over on Issei to make sure he wasn't hurt "And be quick about it, otherwise I'll kill him." Continued Fujimai as she started to calm down once her kittens started to hug her

"Speaking of your family Fuji, why don't you pay them a visit?" suggested Venelana as she wanted to see Aimi again "Knowing you, you haven't seen them in a while."

"You're right, I haven't seen them in a while." Said Fujimai as she'd finally calmed down "And besides, these three haven't seen our ancestral home yet." Continued Fujimai as she rubbed her kitten's hair, a pleased purr came from all three of them

"Do you mind if we come along?" asked Venelana as she could tell by the looks on Rias's and Sona's faces, they really wanted to go with Issei, Kuroka and Shirone

"Sure, the kids can keep each other busy." Said Fujimai agreeing with Venelana's idea, since now they had to deal with the situation Riser had made "While we deal with this."

"The repairs should be done before we return." Said Grayfia as she turned to a maid, the maid bowed and then turned and left to organise the repairs

By this time, Riser had woken back up and he was still extremely angry. His hands were bound behind him, it was a special type of magic. If the person cuffed by the magic tried to escape, it would activate a lightning spell, causing the person excruciating pain. The lighting was even said to have an effect on low-level Dragons, meaning it was extremely strong. Riser's mouth was also bound shut, so he would shut up.

"I'll stay behind and deal with Lord Phoenix." Said Zeoticus since first he had to inform Lord and Lady Phoenix of what had happened, then secondly, he had a shit load of paperwork to go through, and then finally, Riser could be given over to the Abe Clan

"Grayfia, if you would please?" asked Sirzechs as Fujimai, Issei, Kuroka, Shirone, Venelana, Rias, Shimizu, Serafall, Sona and Sirzechs gathered together ready to teleport

"Of course." Said Grayfia as she joined the group, then Gremory magic circle appeared under them, then it slowly rose teleporting them to Kyoto

(Japan, Kyoto, Abe clan territory)

As everyone appeared at the entrance of the Abe clan's main house, they couldn't help but gasp in shock. The Abe clan main house was huge, 3 stories high, 25 rooms wide and deep. While all Nekomata and Nekoshou clans weren't known for flaunting their money about, they all did live in luxurious traditional Japanese styled houses. Each house was happily run by a huge team of staff, that were ready to do anything to protect the house.

The Abe clan, every single Nekomata and Nekoshou that was older than 4 knew the great tale of the Abe clan. You see, before they brewed wine, the Nekomata's and Nekoshou's were warriors. They attacked every single race, winning 9 out of 10 fights. They were almost unstoppable, every single raced feared them. Still do, even to this day. A common saying was, "The cat has her claws." which meant you didn't want to piss one of them off. But, by the time of the Great War between the three biblical races. Things had started to change, the youngest of the race wanted to stop the fighting, but the elders were too stuck up in their mindsets to stop.

Then the next leader of the Abe clan, a young Nekoshou named Aimi Abe came along, removed the older elders and made peace with all the races they had fought. Before the Great war ended, Aimi reached out to all the races they'd fought against and made peace. At first, they thought it was just a trick, but soon they realised, they really wanted peace. It made the other races think deeply, they were really no different. All other races had been fighting each other for so long, they'd forgotten why they were even fighting in the first place. If one of the deadliest warrior races could change, why couldn't they?

Even with peace, the Nekomata and Nekoshou still trained to be warriors. It had become a huge part of their lives, and to just get rid of it would be like removing the ice-cream form an ice-cream sandwich. It would ruin them and leave them with almost nothing. So, they trained to be peace keepers, ready to step into a fight before it could lead to wars and such. Over time, some of the clans started to brew rice wine. At first, it started out as a hobby for the clans, but it quickly grew into a tradition. And since then, every single house was brewing rice wine. It was even turned into a festival, with a prise given to the family with the best silk wine at the end.

"Mommy, where are we?" asked Issei wondering where they were as he looked at the huge house that was similar to their house back in Kuoh, everyone could see the three kittens' tails had formed into tiny question marks

"This my Kitten's, is our clan's main house." Answered Fujimai happily as she saw the curious expressions on her kittens faces as they watched Nekomata and Nekoshou of all sizes and colour walk by "This is where I was born and where your grandmother lives." Continued Fujimai happily as her kittens loved their grandmother very much

"Grandmother?!" asked Issei, Kuroka and Shirone happily everyone couldn't help but smile as their tails started to wave back and forth happily

"Yes, come one then." Said Fujimai happily "I'm sure she'll be as happy to see you, as you are to see her." Continued Fujimai as she picked up Shirone and then made her way up the huge set of stone stairs that lead to Fujimai's home

Issei and Kuroka quickly followed their mother, with everyone else following quickly behind. As they walked up the many steps towards the entrance, everyone could hear the children gasp in shock, this place was so new and exciting to them. As they got to the entrance, they were greeted by a blonde-haired female Nekomata, that was dressed in a blonde Kimono. She smiled happily at them as she bowed her head.

"Welcome back, Lady Fujimai." Greeted the female Nekomata as she raised her head "Greeting Lords and Ladies."

Fujimai shoot a stern look at her childhood friend "Seras… call me Lady one more time and you're spending a full week getting a full week of massages, pedicures, manicures… everything done to you." Warned Fujimai the tone of her voice told Seras that she wasn't bluffing

Seras jumped in shock, Fujimai was threatening to treat her with the full spa treatment. "Message received!" answered Seras quickly as she really didn't like going to the spa "Anyway… Lady Aimi has received Lord Gremory's message, and is waiting in the main living room for you." Continued Seras after a few seconds

"Right, thank you Seras." Thanked Fujimai wondering what her mother's reaction would be "Lead the way."

"Of course." Answered Seras as she turned and slid open the door "Please follow me." Said Seras as she gestured through the open door

"Mommy, why is there so many girls and so few boys?" asked Issei wondering why there was so many females and so few males, as they'd seen hundreds of females to only a handful of males

"It's just how our race is kitten, almost all of our race is female." Answered Fujimai as she rubbed Issei hair "They say when a male is born, good things are to come for his family. Those good things could be in a few years to a hundred, no one really knows." Continued Fujimai as she remembered the tale her mother told her when she was just a kitten

"So, I'm special?" asked Issei managing to say special correctly for the first time, his tail wagging happily

"Yes, you are." Answered Fujimai happily "But, it is also said that if the male becomes evil, something bad will happen to his family." Warned Fujimai as she saw her sons tail lower, she could tell Issei didn't like the idea of something happening to his family "What I'm saying Issei, is that you should always try to be the best person you can. Can you promise that to me?"

"Yes mommy, I'll be the best person I can." Promised Issei as Fujimai could see the determination in his eyes

"Thank you." Thanked Fujimai happily as she rapped one of her tails around Issei's, her kittens loved this

"You've got some lovely kittens, Fujimai." Commented Seras happily as she watched how Issei reacted to hearing the old saying

"I have, I've truly been blessed to have such lovely kittens." Said Fujimai happily as she gave all three of her kittens a kiss, in response her three kittens kissed her back happily while purring "What about you Seras? Found a man yet?" asked Fujimai with a teasing smile as everyone knew Seras was the talk of the clans when they were younger

Seras stuck her tongue out childishly "Every man is just after my body, it's so annoying." Complained Seras sadly

"I know that feeling." Said Fujimai sadly as she looked at the ground

Issei, Kuroka and Shirone quickly noticed their mother's sadness. When mommy was sad, they would get sad because she was sad. Issei then quickly nodded to his sisters, who nodded back. Their bond with each other was so close, that sometimes they didn't even need to talk to each other to know what to do. The three of them then hugged their mother, trying their best to cheer her up.

"I guess he didn't work out?" asked Seras feeling bad for her childhood friend

"Yeah…" said Fujimai slightly less sad since her kittens always knew the best way to cheer her up "But, at least I got three lovely kittens out of him." Continued Fujimai happily as she couldn't help but lightly purr from her kittens trying their best to cheer her up

It was then the group reached the Shōji that lead into the living room, the Shōji consisted of translucent washi over a wooden frame which was made out of a dark wood, a type of cherry tree probably. A few silhouettes could be seen through the washi, all of them were females. All of the female silhouettes were either Nekomata or Nekoshou, as a pair of cat ears could be seen atop their heads. All of the females had different numbers of tails, ranging from only one up to 9. The one female that had nine tails kneeled in the middle of the room, the rest of the Nekoshou's walked around preparing for visitors. Seras reached up with her right hand and knocked on the door, and waited for a response.

"Come in." called a feminine from inside the room, her voice sounded calm, but all the adults could tell it was only a mask

Seras then opened the door, then gave a small bow "Lady Aimi, I've brought our guests." Said Seras as she spoke to Aimi who was kneeling on the floor

Aimi is both black and white haired Nekoshou, with black hair on the left, and white hair on the right. The colour of her cat ears contrasts her hair colour, as she has a white coloured left ear, while she has a black coloured right ear. Aimi has nine tails, with the tails being white with black tips

Her attire consists of a brown kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. Her kimono featured a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which could rival any Succubus's breasts with ease.

"Hello mother." Greeted Fujimai slightly nervous as she placed Shirone on the ground

"Grandmother!" yelled Issei, Kuroka and Shirone happily as they ran to hug their grandmother

"There's my lovely grandkittens!" answered Aimi happily as her grandkittens ran into her open arms, she then brought them into a tight and loving hug "Have you three been behaving?" asked Aimi as she knew Issei, Kuroka and Shirone could be little devils when they wanted to

"They've been behaving well mother." Answered Fujimai as she walked up to her mother

Aimi looked up to see her daughter, the same one she hadn't seen since Issei's and Kuroka's last birthday party. After quickly releasing her grandkittens from her hug, she got up and walked over to her daughter and slapped her hard across the face.

"I deserve that." Said Fujimai sadly as Aimi removed her hand from her right cheek, leaving a red hand print, she had to rub her cheek to try and ease the pain

"You deserve a spanking young lady." Said Aimi as she was upset that her daughter didn't come and visit her more often "Though, I can't really say anything." Mused Aimi to herself as she was the same when she was younger

"I think that can wait, we've got bigger things to deal with." Said Grayfia speaking up

"Agreed." Said Aimi agreeing with Grayfia as she walked back to her grandkittens and sat on the ground "Seras, I don't think the kids will like to be here while we talk." explained Aimi as she turned to Seras

"I agree, Lady Aimi." Answered Seras agreeing "Shall I take them outside so they can play?" suggested Seras

"I think that would be a great idea, Seras." Said Aimi agreeing happily

Seras gave a nod to one of the Nekomata that was by the door, the Nekomata then opened it, revealing a huge garden for the kids to play in. It didn't take much convincing to get the kids to go into the garden, as once they saw the garden they ran into.

"Now that the kids are out of the way, let's talk." Said Aimi seriously as she watched the kids run out into the garden with Seras quickly following

(Authors notes)

Aimi's name means love and affection

Shimizu's name means pure water

Abe means peace

Fujimai has a few sexual relationships, the main ones are Serafall, Venelana, Grayfia and Shimizu.

Seras Victoria's description:

Seras Victoria is a attractive young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she is considerably shorter than virtually all of her friends and family.

Her attire consists of a blonde kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. Her kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rival those of Venelana and Fujimai in terms of size.

(Authors notes)

(Update 28/02/19)

Added a batter description of Aimi

Reviews responses:

Merendinoemilianp: Issei, Kuroka and Shirone will remain Nekoshou's, but will still join Rias's Peerage.

Atomicca: No, Issei won't have a Scared Gear. And for how I'm going to make him strong enough? Well, you'll just have to wait.

Laserb0: I'll cover that soon.

Guest: I'm used to typing Koneko not Shirone, so it was just my b.


	3. Marriage approval, Riser, OSF, Nebiros

The Hell cat's

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(Abe clan, Main House, Living room, 6pm)

"Mother, I'm sorry I didn't inform you." Apologized Fujimai as her head hung low, she could tell her mother was none too happy about not being informed about Issei and Rias being placed in a marriage contract

"Fujimai." Said Aimi slightly angry as she looked at her daughter "While I am annoyed that you didn't contact me before you finalised the contract, I cannot deny the good intention of it." Explained Aimi as she understood why her kitten did what she did, but she didn't follow the clan's rules about marriage contracts "As you know, I have every right to break the contract." Explained Aimi seriously as she watched a scared look appear on her kitten's face, while she had no intention of breaking the contract, her kitten needed to learn her lesson

"Mother." Said Fujimai concerned as she couldn't tell if her mother was being serious or not "Please reconsider." Begged Fujimai as she knew that if the contract was broken, Rias would just be placed in another marriage, probably with another Devil like Riser

"Relax kitten, I have no intention of breaking the contract." explained Aimi as she smiled at her daughter "I just hope you've learned your lesson."

"I have." Admitted Fujimai as she knew what lesson her mother was talking about, she sometimes went ahead with her ideas before thinking everything through

"Very well then." Said Aimi happily as she could tell it sunk in "The Bonding will take place once Issei and Rias are 16." Announced Aimi as she saw the confused looks on Venelana's, Sirzechs's, Grayfia's, Shimziu's and Serafall's faces

"The Bonding?" asked Venelana confused, she'd never heard of it

"The Bonding is our most honoured ritual. It's used each time a male Nekoshou takes a mate, but it's used only when said mate is our own race." Explained Fujimai just as shocked as her friend "I've never read about it being used outside of our own race." Explained Fujimai as when she'd learned about the Bonding, she found zero cases of it being used on any other race

"That's because it can't be, the female has to be the same race." Explained Aimi as she brought everyone's attention back to her

"Then how are you going to perform the ritual?" asked Grayfia wondering how it would be performed since Rias was a Pure-blooded Devil

"I have to ask mother, how is it going to be possible?" asked Fujimai as she was curious as to how it was going to work

"There is a secret ritual known only to our kind, it's nicknamed the Schrödinger's paradox." Explained Aimi with a smile as she saw the confused looks on Venelana's, Sirzechs's, Grayfia's, Shimziu's and Serafall's faces and the shocked look on her kitten's face

"The Schrödinger's paradox?" asked Venelana surprised to hear about that "Isn't that about something that is alive and dead at the same time?" asked Venelana wondering what Aimi meant, as she remembered reading about the Schrödinger's paradox when it first came out in 1935

"The one by Erwin Schrödinger is about being simultaneously alive and dead, our ritual is slightly different." Explained Aimi with a smile as she'd read about it back in 1939 "Instead of being simultaneously alive and dead at the same time, they are a Nekoshou but not a Nekoshou at the same time." Explained Aimi as she saw the shocked looks on Venelana's, Sirzechs's, Grayfia's, Shimziu's and Serafall's faces and the shocked look on her kittens' faces "It also allows said female to have the abilities of our race." Added Aimi

"Can this ritual be used on any race?" asked Sirzechs as if it could be, he could see why it was kept a secret

"Yes, it can be." Answered Aimi as she knew why Sirzechs was asking

"Then I can see why it's kept a secret." Said Sirzechs as said female could cause a lot of harm if they wanted to, especially if they were a supernatural race before hand

"Sorry to intrude, milady's." apologised Seras politely as she walked in from the garden and bowed

"It's alright Seras, we've just about finished up." answered Aimi as they'd just finished going over what had happened over the past few days "What is it?" asked Aimi as she guessed it was something to do with her grandkittens, Rias and Sona

"The young Lords and Ladies have gotten hungry and dirty from playing." Answered Seras as Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone walked in behind her, all five leaving muddy footprints behind them, all five of them were covered from head to toe in dirt. Their clothes were even torn in a few places, most likely from the games they'd been playing.

Looking at her three smiling Kittens, Fujimai couldn't help but smile. Back when they lived in Kuoh, whenever there was good weather, Issei, Kuroka and Shirone would always come in covered head to toe in dirt, leaves and small twigs. Kuroka and Shirone always loved to play with their older brother, it didn't matter what it was, they would do it together.

"I think a bath is in order, wouldn't you agree?" asked Fujimai as she got up, walked over to her kittens, Rias and Sona and removing some of the twigs from Issei's hair

"I think so." Agreed Venelana and Shimizu with a light chuckle as they took a sip of the Abe clans rice wine out of their small white cup which was decorated with black ink in the design of flowers

"Well then, Seras, please go and have the group bath prepared." Asked Aimi as she smiled before turning to face Seras, only the small group bath would be ready, and that would be to small

"Of course, Lady Aimi." Answered Seras with a quick bow, before she left the room to prepare the bath

"Everyone, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner as honoured guests." Said Aimi as she offered to provide dinner for everyone

"Dinner sounds nice right about now." Agreed Sirzechs happily as he'd had a long day of dealing with paperwork before he had to deal with Riser, out of all the Devils in the Underworld, Sirzechs hated dealing with Riser the most

"Agreed, it has been a long day." Said Grayfia agreeing with her husband, today was one of those days she couldn't wait to go to sleep

"From the sounds of it, you can't wait to go to bed." Said Aimi with an understanding smile, sometimes she hated running the house, as it could really tire her out

"Yeah, today has been a long day." Agreed Grayfia as she finished off her rice wine "I'd like to put it behind me, as quickly as possible." continued Grayfia sadly as today was supposed to be a day of fun, instead it turned into a day of anger and sadness

"The bath is ready, my Lady." said Seras as she came back into the room and bowed

"Thank you, Seras." thanked Aimi as she could tell a bath is just what everyone needed, it would help everyone relax

"Are you joining us, mother?" asked Fujimai as she removed the last twig from Issei's hair

"I will, just let me sign Riser's transfer papers, then I'll join you." answered Aimi as she had to sign the last of the paperwork, before Riser would be taken into custody by her clan

"If everyone would please follow me, I'll take you to the baths." offered Seras happily as she smiled at the kids, she'd grown fond of them in the short time she'd played with them

"Unfortunately, I've been called back." said Sirzechs sadly as everyone saw the Gremory's magic circle appear by his right ear "Lord Phoenix is not too happy about this." explained Sirzechs as he'd just got an earful from Lord Phoenix, ranting on and on

"Have fun." teased Fujimai sarcastically as she smiled at Sirzechs

Sirzechs shot a slightly angry look at Fujimai, who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat, she knew Sirzechs was not going to enjoy the talk with Lord Phoenix. Sirzechs couldn't help but chuckle as he sighed, things had just become a slightly better, thanks to Fujimai.

"A cat grinning like a Cheshire cat." commented Sirzechs as he laughed at the irony of it "Ironic."

Everyone in the room that understood the irony of what Sirzechs said, started to laugh. Fujimai's simple tease had brightened their day up, on a day it was most definitely needed.

(Abe clan, Main House, small and large Baths, 6:15pm)

"Spectacular." commented Venelana praising the marvellous work that had gone into the baths, it was on the same level as the Sitri ones back in the underworld

"Thank you for the praise, Lady Gremory." thanked Seras happily as she looked at the star-struck Devils "We take great pride in everything we build." explained Seras as everyone admired the hard and dedicated work that had gone into making the baths

The baths contain a huge single pool, which was decorated gorgeously with ornate patterns, tropical plants, Nekoshou statues pouring water into the bath, and the Abe symbol decorated the walls. To the left-hand side of the room, was a small set of showers. They were all set up and waiting to be used, plastic stools for both kids and adults to sit on, sets of flannels, shower gel and shampoo, bar soap, shower cloths, shower caps, hair brushes and face sponges. To the right-hand side of the room, was a small counter made out of cherry tree wood and polished white limestone. Behind the counter, stood three Nekomata's, the first one had blonde hair, the second one had midnight black hair, and the final one had light blue hair.

Once the three Nekomata behind the counter had noticed the arrival of the group, the blonde haired one walked out from behind the counter and walked up to the group.

"Everything is ready." Said the blonde haired Nekomata as she bowed

"Thank you, Claire." Thanked Seras as she knew they were on their break when they'd asked them to prepare the baths "For calling on you during your breaks, you three can have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Seras." Thanked Claire happily as she bowed once more before she left along with her two friends

"Dinner should be ready by seven, so you have just under an hour to bathe." Explained Seras as she'd asked for kitchen staff to prepare dinner for 7pm

"Are you not going to join us?" asked Fujimai as when they were younger, herself and Seras had bathed together a lot

"Unfortunately, I can't." answered Seras sadly as she wanted to catch up with Fujimai now, but she had other work to do "I have other work to do around the house."

"That's unfortunate, we'll have to catch up another time." Said Fujimai sadly as she wanted to catch up with Seras now, but she knew Sera's work was important

"We'll have to." Agreed Seras sadly as she placed her right hand on Fujimai's left shoulder as she walked by

"Mommy!" yelled Issei impatiently as he pulled on his mother's kimono

"What is it Kittens?" asked Fujimai as she smiled down at her three kittens, Rias and Sona, she acted as if she didn't know why they were being impatient "Oh, right!" said Fujimai playfully as she smiled "It's time for your bath." Said Fujimai playfully as it seemed Rias and Sona were also happy about having a bath

"Yay!" cheered Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone happily as they started to jump up and down, Issei's Kuroka's and Shirone's tails started to dance around happily in sync

"Alright, calm down." Laughed Fujimai as she smiled, she didn't want her kittens, Rias or Sona to slip on the slightly wet floor "The floor is wet, so you could slip." warned Fujimai as she pointed at the floor

"Okay." answered Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone sadly as they stopped jumping around, and Issei's, Kuroka's and Shirone's tails hung low

"You five are just adorable." Commented Venelana happily as she found it so cute that Issei's, Kuroka's and Shirone's tails were always in unison, whenever they were together, which was most of the time

"They are." agreed everyone else as they found them so cute

Fujimai chuckled to herself as she started to make her way to the showers, quickly being followed by her kittens, Venelana, Grayfia, and Rias, Shimziu, Serafall and Sona also following quickly behind. Once everyone got to the showers, they saw that a fresh set of traditional Japanese clothes had been laid out on a wooden bench to the side, along with several towels for them to dry off. 8 colour matching kimonos' for Fujimai, Venelana, Shimziu, Serafall, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone, and a single colour matching hakama for Issei. Once everyone had taken off their clothes, and placed them in large laundry bin.

Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall then turned on the showers, and set them to the right temperature. Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone immediately sat down on the little plastic stools, immediately the dirt and mud washed of and flowed down the drain. Once the water started to run clear, Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone started to playfully splash each other with water, which they'd gathered in their small hands. Everyone couldn't help but smile, they'd barely known each other for more than two days, and yet they were getting along great.

Still laughing, Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall went and grabbed a plastic stool for themselves. Fujimai sat down behind her son and started to wash his hair, Grayfia sat down behind Kuroka and started to wash her hair, Serafall sat down behind Shirone and started to wash her hair, Venelana sat down behind her daughter and started to wash her hair, and finally Shimziu sat down behind her youngest daughter and started to wash her hair. While their hair was being washed, Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone waited patiently, they wanted to keep playing.

(5 minutes later)

"There, all done." Announced Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall happily as they grabbed the showers out of their holders and rinsed of the remaining shampoo suds

"Mommy, can we go and play in the pool now?" asked Issei excitedly as she turned around and faced his mother

The fur on Issei's, Kuroka's and Shirone tails had jutted out in all directions, their eyes had dilated as well, telling their mother they were very excited/playful and wanted to get in the pool now.

"Okay Kittens, just stay in the shallow end until we join you." Laughed Fujimai as her kittens was so adorable sometimes, so she happily rubbed her nose against Issei's, both purred happily

"Thanks mommy!" thanked Issei happily as he hugged his mother before he got up and started to make his way to the pool, quickly followed by his sisters, Rias and Sona

"Issei is just so adorable!" squealed Serafall as she was loving how polite Issei was, as everyone watched the kids jump into the pool and start splashing each other with water

"I wonder what he'll be like when he grows up?" asked Venelana as she smiled, part of the smile was to agree with Serafall, the other part was thinking of something much more fun to do with Issei when he was older

"You're thinking about having sex with Issei when he's older, aren't you?" asked Fujimai as she smirked at Venelana, judging by her reaction she hit the nail right on the head

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Shot Fujimai back as she returned Fujimai's smirk, male Nekoshou were so rare and powerful that even their mothers usually had their sons breed them, not to mention most agreed that that out of all Youkai, male Nekoshou's were the best to have sex with

"You're right." Agreed Fujimai as she started to wash her hair, quickly being joined by everyone else "But, I have to make sure he grows up right." Added Fujimai as she didn't want Issei to turn out like his father

"Issei won't be like his father, we'll make sure of it." said Fujimai as she started to comfort her long-time friend, so she decided to hug Fujimai from behind

"Thank you, Venelana." thanked Fujimai sincerely as she turned her head to face her smiling friend, Fujimai couldn't help but smile so she decided to give her a kiss

"If the kids weren't in here with us, I'd take this further." whispered Venelana seductively in Fujimai's ear, as her hands slowly started to roam down Fujimai's body

"I say once the kids are asleep, we continue." Whispered Fujimai seductively back, she wanted to let off some steam, but couldn't do it with the kids around

"I can't wait." Answered Venelana excitedly as everyone could tell that Fujimai needed to let off some steam, not to mention they needed to

"Mommy! Come join us!" called Shirone pleading for her mother to join them as she was splashed by Rias

"Be there in a second, Kitten!" called Fujimai happily back

"Let's not keep them waiting." Laughed Shimziu as it was so nice to see her Sona play with kids her age

Smiling, Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall made their way towards the pool. But before they could get into the pool, they started to get water splashed at them. It was the literal and nonliteral little Devils in the pool, they were trying their hardest to splash the literal and nonliteral; Devils in front of them.

Fujimai chuckled as an idea popped into her mind, it was slightly evil since she was much older kittens, Rias and Sona. At first, she was against it, that was until she got almost a litre of water splashed against her face. Once Fujimai opened her eyes, she saw who was responsible, it was her smiling kittens.

"Oh, you three are asking for it!" said Fujimai playfully as she jumped into the pools splashing her kittens with a huge wave of water, the remainder of the splash hit Rias and Sona, who quickly responded by splashing Fujimai back, Issei, Kuroka and Shirone also quickly started to splash their mother back

After a few seconds of laughing, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall jumped into the pool, creating a huge wave of water that splashed Fujimai, Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone.

Fujimai turned and face her friends, a mischievous smile had formed on her lips. Fujimai then turned around and pulled Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone into a circle. After a few seconds of whispering, Fujimai, Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone all turned around to face the slightly concerned Devils. The reason Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall were concerned was because Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone had adopted Fujimai's mischievous smile.

"Umm… Fuji?" asked Serafall nervously as whenever Fujimai had a mischievous smile, it means she had something planned

"Get them!" yelled Fujimai in response as she started to splash her friends with the water

As soon as Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone heard what Fujimai said, they instantly started splashing Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall. Soon a full-blown water fight broke out, Fujimai, Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone against Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall.

(Abe Clan, Main house, group/ small baths, 6:35pm)

The water fight had lasted a good 10 minutes, the only reason it had stopped was because Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone had run out of steam. Now, they were just floating in the shallow end of the pool, being watched by Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Grayfia as they sat on the edge of the pool talking to each other. It was then that Fujimai noticed that her mother had just walked in, she was about to call her over when she saw the look on her mother's face. It wasn't her normal motherly one, instead her face held concern and anger.

"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Fujimai urgently, as she'd never seen her mother so concerned

"I've just received some disturbing news from Sirzechs." Answered Aimi sadly as she walked up to her kitten and her friends "Riser has escaped." Explained Aimi angrily as she sat down on the edge of the pool

"Really?" asked Venelana dumbfounded at the fact Riser had managed to escape

"Unfortunately, so. He had help from the Old Satan Faction and House Nebiros." Explained Aimi as she looked at the shocked faces of her daughter and her friends

"The Old Satan Faction and House Nebiros?" asked Grayfia as she could maybe see the Old Satan Faction helping Riser if they made some kind of deal, but House Nebiros?

"I'll explain how Sirzechs told me." Answered Aimi as she started to explain what Sirzechs's had told her

(20 minutes ago, Underworld, Gremory Manion, Meeting room)

"Lord Lucifer." called Aphrodite politely as she walked up to Sirzechs, who was standing with several mid-class ranking guards, and the person she once called her son stood in the middle of the guards

"Yes, Lady Phoenix?" asked Sirzechs as he turned around to face Riser's mother, slightly annoyed since Lord Phoenix had been ranting on and on about how this whole thing was wrong

"May I come with you?" asked Aphrodite as she wanted to go and personally apologize for the actions of her 'son'

"Is it to apologise for Riser's actions?" asked Sirzechs as he knew Aphrodite was nothing like her husband and three sons

"Yes, it's the right thing to do." Answered Aphrodite as she felt sickened to her very core that she once called Riser her son, this was shown by her very uncharacteristic look of pure hatred at Riser "Since my sorry excuse of a husband won't do it, I'll do it." Explained Aphrodite as her husband showed no signs of apologising to either Lady Fujimai or Lady Aimi

"You may come, Aphrodite." Said Sirzechs answering Aphrodite's first question "It's a shame that you're the only Devil, that holds the Phoenix name that acts like this." Said Sirzechs sadly as any Devil that held the Phoenix name or was related to them always acted high and mighty

"I pride myself on that, Sirzechs." Said Aphrodite with a smile, she was the only Phoenix that anyone liked

"Flashbang!" yelled the Captain of the guards as he saw a Flashbang land at their feet

Immediately, everyone covered their eyes and ears, just in time as the Flashbang went off with a bang that would've permanently deafened a human. After a few seconds, Sirzechs and Aphrodite opened their eyes to a site of horror. The guards had been brutally impaled through their hearts, killing them instantly.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Announced Aphrodite as she brought her right hand up to her mouth, her cheeks had gone green from the brutal sight before her

"Where's Riser?" asked Sirzechs as he didn't see Riser anywhere, managing to suppress his gag reflex at the same time, he'd seen some stuff in the Great War, but nothing like this "And why is the barrier down?" asked Sirzechs as the mansion's barrier should've had blocked anyone from attacking

"Riser's over here!" yelled Riser happily drawing attention to himself

Sirzechs turned to see a massive hole in his family's mansion, and on the other side was Riser floating in the air with hundreds of other Devils, most if not all of them were OSF loyal Devils. But a few of them Sirzechs recognised, to Riser's right was Lord Nebiros himself and almost all of the high-class ranked Devils of House Nebiros.

"Nebiros! What is the meaning of this!?" yelled Sirzech demanding as he looked up at Riser and Nebiros smiling evilly

"Well, Lord Lucifer." Spat Lord Nebiros his voice full of hate "I'm just doing what the true Devil Kings are asking of me." Explained Lord Nebiros as he raised his right hand and then clicked

All of the OSF and Nebiros Devils started to fire all types of magic at Sirzechs and Aphrodite, but before they could hit them, the mansion barrier came back up. The barrier, then reflected all the attacks back at their owners, killing 90% of them. Every single member of the Gremory clan was alerted to the attack, and swarmed out ready to defend their home. The attack on the Gremory mansion also alerted all other houses, and reinforcements would be here within minutes.

"Riser, we didn't prepare for this fight." Said Lord Nebiros as he looked at the growing number of Gremory Devils

"Tch, Riser will be back!" yelled Riser angrily as he teleported away with Lord Nebiros, leaving their forces to die at the hands of the Gremory's

"Son! We just got a call from Lady Nebiros, she said her husband had taken a large number of their forces that were loyal only to him and planned to attack us." Explained Zeoticus as he ran up to his son, feeling sorry for the impaled Devil Guards

"Lord Nebiros is working with the Old Satan Faction, Riser seems to be as well." explained Sirzechs as he checked on Aphrodite

"Well then, it seems only Nebiros and Devils loyal to him are working for the Old Satan Faction, as Lady Nebiros and the rest of the house, put up no resistance when we said they would be arrested." Explained Zeoticus because as soon as Lady Nebiros had finished explaining what happened to him, he said they would be arrested until further notice, they put up no resistance

"Until we can be certain, place Lady Nebiros and all Nebiros Devils in separate cells." Ordered Sirzechs as he didn't want to take any chances "And raise the security of all houses to maximum, the Old Satan Faction could attack again." Ordered Sirzechs as whenever the OSF attacked, they could launch another attack

"I would contact Lady Aimi." Suggested Zeoticus as he watched the maids and butlers of his house, organise who was going were to tell the other houses

"Why?" asked Sirzechs as he knew he would contact Lady Aimi since Riser had escaped, but it seemed his father was telling him for another reason

"Lady Nebiros explained to me that her husband has been in a bad mood for the past few days, apparently he lost three test subjects. And these three test subjects, happen to fit the description of Issei, Kuroka and Shirone." Explained Zeoticus as he gave a brief summary of what Lady Nebiros had told her

Sirzechs expression turned deathly pale, after a few seconds Sirzechs regain his composure, he then quickly raised his right hand to his ear to call Aimi.

(Back in the Able clan Baths)

"Riser and Lord Nebiros working with the Old Satan Faction, why am I not surprised?" asked Fujimai rhetorically as she shook her head, she'd never gotten along with Lord Nebiros

"Fuji, are you alright?" asked Aimi as she was concerned for her daughter since she was deathly quiet

"I'm fine." Answered Fujimai weakly, she was going over everything her former husband had done, and it all now made sense, to him they were just test subjects, he didn't love her or her kittens, and she was a fool to think he did "I just need a few minutes." Explained Fujimai as Issei, Kuroka and Shirone swam up to their mother and hugged her legs, trying their best to comfort their mother since they could tell she was sad

"Until we're certain that the Old Satan Faction won't attack again, I recommend that you all stay here." advised Aimi as she knew normally, her daughter and friends would have no problem defending themselves normally, but with the kids, it would make things harder as they would be easy targets

"You're right, it will be too risky to travel with the kids." Agreed Venelana as the OSF could easily set up a trap for them if they left Abe clan territory "Speaking of the kids, I think they've worked up quite an appetite." Said Venelana as everyone heard the synchronised rumble of Issei's, Kuroka's, Rias's, Sona's and Shirone's stomachs

"Then what's stopping us? Let's go get some food." Laughed Fujimai agreeing as she smiled down at her kittens, who returned the smile

"Yay!" cheered Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone happily

After Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone quickly got out of the bath, everyone made their way to the fresh set of clothes and towels. After everyone had dried themselves and brushed their hair, they got dressed in their matching clothes. After everyone left the bath, they made their way to the main dining room.

After enjoying a fabulous dinner, Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone were taken to the games room, with Seras keeping an eye on them. While Aimi, Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall had another meeting, they now had to deal with the whole Riser and Lord Nebiros incident.

Once it was time for bed, Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall went and collected Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone. By the time Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall had arrived to collect Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone for bed, they found them already fast asleep together on bean bags. After carefully picking up the sleeping kids, Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu and Serafall made their way to their rooms. Heeding Aimi's advice, Fujimai, Venelana, Grayfia, Shimziu, Serafall, Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Sona and Shirone ended up staying with Aimi for a whole week.

During the week, House Nebiros had been thoroughly investigated. Turning up a lot of condemning evidence against Lord Nebiros and the Devils that were loyal to him, while at the same time clearing the names of Lady Nebiros and Devils loyal to her. Lord Nebiros's experiment log book had been found, and it contained two very important pieces of information. The logs of what experimentation had taken place, who had performed them, where it had taken place and who supervised it. And the names of the people involved in his experimentation, along with their signatures. And one name stuck out from the rest, it was Fujimai's former husband, he'd been working with Lord Nebiros years before he met Fujimai.

During the week, the Phoenix house had also been thoroughly investigated. When Riser's room was thoroughly searched, it turned out he'd been working with the Old Satan Faction since the end of the Great War. Riser had been helping the Old Satan Faction with information on everything, he'd even help them attack several public events, which resulted in hundreds of deaths, most of which were children. No other evidence was found during the search to prove that Lord Phoenix and his other two sons were working with the Old Satan Faction, but that didn't mean people were going to trust them. Everyone knew Aphrodite would never work with the Old Satan Faction, she'd watched her family be murdered by them on the last day of the Great War.

Unlike predicted by Sirzechs, the OSF didn't attack again. Most likely because of the loss they'd occurred from attacking the Gremory clan, their losses were estimated to be around 300, with Lord Nebiros's forces included. Before the attack on the Gremory mansion, a small group of Lord Nebiros loyal Devils had infiltrated and taken over the mansion's barrier management room. They kept the barriers management team hostage, but they forgot about the scheduled check ins, which resulted in a strike team being sent to deal with them.

(Abe clan, living room, 9:30am)

"Mommy, can you come play with us?" asked Shirone as she got up and walked up to her mother and tugged on her mother's kimono, her tail was occasionally twitching since she was worried that her mother couldn't play with them again

Fujimai had been busy for the past week, so she hadn't had the chance to play with her kitten's, and said kittens didn't like that one bit. And at such a young age, it wouldn't do Issei, Kuroka and Shirone any good to be away from Fujimai for too long.

"I'm sorry kitten, I have one last meeting to go to." Apologized Fujimai sadly as she looked down at her youngest kitten

"Okay." Pouted Shirone sadly as her tiny ears held back, her tail tucked in-between her legs, clearly showing she was sad

"Once mommy's finished, would you like for mommy to play with you for as long as you want?" asked Fujimai as she felt so bad for barely playing with her kittens over the week "Is that what you want, Kitten?" asked Fujimai as she bent down to her youngest kittens' level

"Yes." Answered Shirone as she looked at her mother, her sad expression had almost completely disappeared

"Well then, that's what mommy will do." Promised Fujimai as she kissed her kitten's nose, getting a pleased purr from her youngest kitten

"Yay!" cheered Shirone happily so happily in fact that she started to jump about, and her tail started to thrash about like mad

Fujimai couldn't help but chuckle, as she watched her youngest kitten run back to play with her older brother and sister, Rias and Sona. She was worried that they'd already be affected by the separation, but it seemed it only made them sad, which wouldn't take long to fix.

"Milady's, Lady Yasaka, Lord Lucifer and Lady Phoenix have arrived for the meeting." explained Seras as she walked into the living and bowed

"Thank you, Seras." Thanked Aimi as she took her attention of the kids, who were watching tv "Please prepare some fresh tea." Asked Aimi as she got up and started to walk towards the door

"Of course, milady's." Answered Seras with a quick nod before she left to have some fresh tea prepared

"Let's get this over and done with." Sighed Fujimai as she got up, she wanted to get this over and done with

After Aimi and Fujimai left the living room, they went and joined Sirzechs, Yasaka and Aphrodite in the meeting room. During the meeting, everyone went over everything that happened with Riser and House Nebiros. The last thing to happen in the meeting was Aphrodite apologize for her son's actions, as she said she felt appalled by his actions. After talking things over, Yasaka, Aimi and Fujimai accepted Aphrodite's apology. Once the meeting had ended, Fujimai did exactly what she promised her youngest kitten, she spent the rest of the day with her kittens.

(Review responses)

Dragonsayianblue: Aimi is a member of Yasaka's council, as the Abe clan leads the other Nekomata/Nekoshou clans.

Kalashnikov: Thanks.

Antifanboy: If you hate my story, you hate my story, I don't care.

Devilscreed: Yeah, my bad on that.


End file.
